Wish I Was Your Kumagorou
by Sachiko V
Summary: CH.3 UP! Everyone’s gathering at Shuichi’s Christmas party, and Ryuichi decides to buy everyone a little something. But when he went shopping, he lost Kumagorou! What will happen? TatsuhaxRyuichi RR!
1. A Party!

"Wish I was Your Kumagorou"  
  
by Sachiko  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own the anime Gravitation. This is only a fanfiction.  
  
Summary: It's Christmas time! Everyone's gathering at Shuichi's party, and Ryuichi decides to buy everyone a little something. But when he went shopping, he lost Kumagorou! (O.o) How will he get his precious bunny back and have a good Christmas? Who will comfort him? (A little TatsuhaxRyuichi shounen-ai-ness)  
  
Author's note: Probably there's already a certain fic of losing Kumagorou that I don't know of, but this is my fic with its original plot, ok? =D Also, this is the first time for me writing a shounen-ai fic = =; I'm sorry if I'm not good at it! Please respect my fic and me ^_^ Now onto the fic!  
  
++++ Ch.1 - A Party?! ++++ Date: 12/21/02 - 12/22/02  
  
The city is cold and full of red and green and cheerful people walking around. Pale clouds covered the sky, as if any minute there could be snow, and there were colorful lights everywhere. He walked around and found so much Christmas spirit every direction. Not only those, but lovers have been walking around the streets quite often shopping too.  
  
"Ah! It's gonna be a wonderful Christmas! Oh. my first Christmas with Yuki." Shuichi chanted. "But wait a minute.It's better to have a loud Christmas though.hmm." But as he was lost in his thoughts, someone punched him on the head. "Oww!!!" He turned around and saw Hiro.  
  
"Yo, what are you doing out here? I've been looking all over for you, dammit! We're supposed to be practicing for the Midnight Concert, and you're here walking around?! " His face looked mad.  
  
"Sorry sorry!! I was coming as fast as I can, but I was thinking how great this holiday's gonna be and kinda dozed off... This is the first Christmas ever since Bad Luck made a huge hit. Besides, wouldn't you like a happy Christmas too with Ayaka-chan?"  
  
Hiro blushed. "...Eh...why the hell are you bringing Ayaka-chan up!?"  
  
"It WILL be your first Christmas with her." Hiro scratched his head nervously. "Hey, how would a Christmas party sound to you, Hiro?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Just a minute ago, I was thinking maybe to invite everyone to a party gathering to have a nice cozy Christmas. We can invite Nittle Grasper! Sakano-san! Mika-san! K-san! Ayaka-chan! Tatsuha-san! And even ASK--" Another hit on the head. A big bump appeared. "EEKK!! What was THAT for now?!"  
  
"Are you INSANE?! Why invite THEM~? Remember what they put you and Yuki through?!"  
  
"I know I know... but don't you think the grudge is over now? Shouldn't we just accept one another? Maybe I am a little crazy to invite ASK, but still..."  
  
"Shuichi, you have a good heart." Hiro smiled at him, and Shuichi smiled back. "A party doesn't sound bad at all! Why not having the party at Yuki's house? It's big enough." Shuichi nodded. "Alright, let's hurry with the practice and start invite!" The singer and the guitarist ran along with those hopeful thoughts.  
  
+++  
  
At the NG studio, Suguru was not aware of Christmas, but he was as usual putting his soul into practicing for the success of Bad Luck and preparing for the coming concert. Sakano was as nervous and trembling as always. The young keyboardist began to grow impatient over the absence of his two comrades, who were supposed to be present approximately thirty minutes ago. "Oh God...where are those two...? It's almost 6..."  
  
Suddenly, there was a door slam. "WE'RE HERE!!!"  
  
"It's about time...Shindou-san...Nakano-san... what's your excuse this time?"  
  
Shuichi gleamed. "We were planning a Christmas party!" He put on his cute chibi form in front of Suguru, who sweatdropped.  
  
His eyes widened. "Eh...? That's the excuse you have?!" Shuichi gave a cute "yep!" as a reply. "Ah well... let's hurry and get to practice... we're behind schedule..."  
  
Bad Luck was going to perform their new song "As Pure As Snow" on Christmas Eve. As they were rehearsing, Shuichi's mind was keep thinking about the party. It's really not a bad idea. Probably Yuki wouldn't mind having it at his, no; their house...  
  
After the practice was over, Shuichi decided to stay behind to list down the people to invite by himself when the others left. He started with listing all the Nittle Grasper friends: "Sakuma-san...Tohma- san...Noriko-san..." followed by everyone else he had mentioned earlier. Then he began to think what events should be in the party, for if there were only food, that wouldn't be enough. But wait! He all of a sudden remembered that he must ask for permission from Yuki first before anything else. What if he doesn't allow it? Suddenly, he saw someone poking his head into the room. "Shuichi?"  
  
He turned around. "Sakuma-san?!" Before he could say anything else, the famed NG vocalist pounced on him in his cute puppy mode, holding onto his pink bunny Kumagorou.  
  
"Shuichi!! Wai!! You're still here! What are you doing here this late? Are you drawing? Ryuichi wants to draw!" As Ryuichi glanced at the paper, he saw his name on it. "Ooohh, Ryuichi's name is on it!"  
  
Shuichi quickly covered the paper. "Gah...it's...it's nothing!" He sweated. He looked at Ryuichi's face, finding him staring with those sparkling big eyes. That always worked on him.  
  
"Is it something Ryuichi can't look at...?"  
  
"Um, no! It's nothing like that...Uh...well..."Come to think of it, he thought, it wasn't really anything secretive. He would've told him about the party soon or later. "It's only a list of people I might invite. I'm thinking of having a Christmas party, but I still need to ask Yuki about it first." Shuichi gave his adorable unsure look.  
  
"Sugoi! So Shuichi will invite Kumagorou and me if there is a party, right? That's sooo nice of you, Shuichi!!!" And so Ryuichi strangled him tighter (^^;;)  
  
Shuichi got loosened and smiled. "S-Sakuma-san, so you like the idea too? Youshh!! I'll persuade Yuki as hard as I can! And I will invite Kumagorou too!" Ryuichi mischievously played as Kumagorou and wrapped its little arms around Shuichi's shoulder. "Kumagorou said thank you!" Both of them laughed. Ryuichi looked over the list and estimated how many people were going to be in the party, and afterwards, giving another warm hug to the pink-hair vocalist, left the room bouncing up and down. "Oh by the way!" He poked his head back in again. "You can just call me Ryu-chan instead of Sakuma-san, ne?!" With that, he left.  
  
+++  
  
"...So...can we have a party here?" Shuichi begged the blonde novelist, who was typing on his laptop and smoking at the same time. He has actually been begging since the last 10 minutes, following Yuki around. Shuichi sat right next to Yuki, rubbing his shoulder against Yuki's and pleaded. "I promise it won't be a mess! Really!! I'll take care of the food, tables, invitations, phone calls, presents, Christmas goodies, everything!! Purty pleeeaaaasssee???"  
  
Yuki took his cigarette out and blew. "How many people are you planning to invite?"  
  
Shuichi counted with his fingers. "Eto...around a little more than ten people. Oh, I have the list here if you want to see!" Then he took out his little piece of paper and put it in front of Yuki's face. Yuki took it and stared at it for a while, running down the names. "Um...it's ok if I also invite Aizawa-kun and ASK, right?"  
  
A little while after, Yuki looked straight at Shuichi and smiled. "You're as idiotic as ever. Do whatever you want. Tell me the things you want me to buy, and I'll prepare the food and all just in case you will cause a mess in preparing."  
  
"R-really, Yuki?! OK! Then I'll call people right away!!!" He gave his lover a kiss on the cheek and strolled off to find the telephone. "Hmm...why was Yuki so nice? I thought he would've scolded me. Oh well!"  
  
"Christmas...the time of giving..."  
  
"MOSHI MOSHI! Hai! Tatsuha-san! Yes, this is Shuichi."  
  
"Shuichi! What's up, calling me this late! Merry Christmas! How's it going?"  
  
"We're going to be having a Christmas party on the 23rd, the day before our concert; at 7:00 PM. Would you like to come?"  
  
"Who's gonna be there?"  
  
"Sakano-san, Hiro, Ayaka-chan, Mika-san, K-san, ASK, and even Nittle Grasper--"  
  
"WHAT!??" Shuichi took the phone away from his ears while Tatsuha was shouting his head off from amaze. "I-Is it true?! That means my love Sakuma Ryuichi will be there too?!"  
  
"C-calm down, Tatsuha-san. (^^;;)"  
  
"Is it really true then!!!?"  
  
"Yeah, Sakuma-san..er...Ryuichi-san will be at the party too."  
  
"Hey!! What's the big idea of calling him Ryuichi-san so freely!? Spill it!"  
  
Shuichi was getting a little freaked out. "Um...he just told me to call him Ryu-ch...Ryuichi-san instead...so..."There was a pause on the phone, but Shuichi could hear right away that Tatsuha was some distance away from the phone, shouting and screaming. Then he came back. "Shuichi...I totally envy you...I'LL COME!! EXPECT ME AT THE PARTY!!!"  
  
"A-alright, Tatsuha-san!"  
  
Then they hung up. Shuichi sighed in relief and wiped his sweat, thinking that that argument would've taken forever. "Now onto the other people!"  
  
+++ End of Ch.1 +++  
  
How was the first chapter?! I'll be adding the next one as soon as possible, best if before Christmas, but I doubt. ^^;; At any rate, please R+R my fic before I come with the next ^.^ 


	2. Oh no! Where’s Kumagorou?

"Wish I was Your Kumagorou"  
  
by Sachiko  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own the anime Gravitation. This is only a fanfiction.  
  
Summary: It's Christmas time! Everyone's gathering at Shuichi's party, and Ryuichi decides to buy everyone a little something. But when he went shopping, he lost Kumagorou! (O.o) How will he get his precious bunny back and have a good Christmas? Who will comfort him? (A little TatsuhaxRyuichi shounen-ai-ness)  
  
++++ Ch.2 - Oh no! Where's Kumagorou? ++++ Date: 12/22/02 - 12/24/02  
  
Ryuichi drove to the shopping center the day before the party. He was really excited about it, for he loved lots of merriment and fun. He loved Christmas and all the people he knew that's going to the party. Ryuichi held out Kumagorou and talked to it, "If I give everyone a gift at the party, they will be happy, right Kumagorou? Let's go and shop for the presents Na no da! I even made a list like Shuichi did already on whom I will buy stuff for. Oh, and we better be careful to not to make a big crowd, or I'm going to be in trouble no da."  
  
He looked at the list, and this was what it read:  
  
Shuichi -- stuff cat  
  
Tohma and Noriko-chan -- Snow globe  
  
K -- Water gun  
  
Yuki -- Notepad  
  
Ayaka-chan -- Lip gloss  
  
Sakano-san -- A Christmas-style handkerchief  
  
ASK -- ...Um...each little ornaments!  
  
Tatsuha -- ?  
  
"Hmm...Who is Tatsuha? Oh well! I will buy whatever I can for him Na no da! Then we will meet a new friend too." He wasn't concerned of some eyes staring at him as he was talking to his bunny friend. It was better to move along, he thought. As he stepped in, he saw many people swarming back and forth for the same reason as he was. Definitely, Christmas spirit was around the corner. But with that amount of people, the slightest chance of a crowd was peak, and he knew he better get the shopping done before anything else.  
  
Looking at the list, he began to scamper around the areas and isles to find his presents. Every isle was nicely decorated with glimmering pom- poms and ornaments. On the one with stuff animals, Ryuichi saw an orange striped kitten with a red bow tie to its neck, sitting upright and seeming to be smiling at him. "Look, Kumagorou, it has a red bow like you do! Do you think Shuichi will like it?" He nodded Kumagorou's head, signifying that it's telling him a "yes". Ryuichi picked up the little stuff kitten and placed it in his shopping basket, and then he took out a blue crayon to cross his name out from the list.  
  
Following, he found the section of toys for kids and spotted a green & yellow, eight-inch water gun. "K will have a lot of fun with this." He grabbed it and crossed K's name with his crayon. Conveniently, the area next to there was a display of on-sale Christmas accessories of different varieties. He decided to grab one ginger-bread boy, one Christmas tree, and one candy cane shaped ornaments for the band of ASK. He hadn't thought Shuichi would invite them. The thing was that Ryuichi himself wasn't that close to them either, but he still wanted to give something to them and get to know them. He crossed out ASK. There were also mini round glass snow globes on the other end of the shelf. He grabbed one with a chubby snowman in the center for Tohma and one with a snow fairy for Noriko. Ryuichi crossed out his two Nittle Grasper co-workers.  
  
Then on the corner of the shopping center, Ryuichi saw a person dressing up as Santa Claus, ringing a silver bell to grab attention. "OOOhh!! Santa Claus!" His eyes sparkled and slid his way toward the man. "What are you doing here, Santa Claus? It's still early to be passing out presents.." His actions and baby face looked so naïve that the person dressed as Santa would've never guessed that he was a thirty one year-old lad and more rather in his late teenage years, which in fact was far from the real truth. Santa laughed. "Hohooho! Hello, there, young man! You're in high spirit today. This is a place for donation and giving to the poor. Would you like to contribute some few coins or something? It will certainly make all the children out there happy."  
  
"Eh? So contributing some coins will make children happy?! Alrighty no da!" Ryuichi rummaged into his pocket and took out a few changes he had with him and slipped them into the coin basket. In return, 'Santa' gave him a small wrapped packet, displaying what seemed to be a Christmas tree emblem on it. "What's this Na no da?"  
  
"This is a handkerchief, a gift for contributing."  
  
"I really can keep it? Cool! Thanks!!" Ryuichi waved bye-bye to the dressed up Santa and took out his crayon to cross out Sakano on the list. It solved yet another of his problem. Also, he was really proud of his action because he was able to help the people out there with his money and as well as buying present for Sakano, so his chest warmed up with that deliberation.  
  
Only Ayaka-chan, Yuki, and...Tatsuha were left uncrossed on the list. Who was Tatsuha? Ryuichi really never actually met Tatsuha, but he'd only heard from Shuichi that he was Yuki's younger brother, and that he has got the hots for him. He wondered what was he like... will he be as serious, and perhaps, as handsome as Yuki? Or maybe, since he's a friend of his buddy Shuichi, the cheerful type like Shuichi himself? He hoped he could become friends with him. Then Ryuichi snapped back into reality. Why was he thinking of someone he barely known of? As he moved his eyes around, he found himself squashing tightly Kumagorou between his arms. He took his prized bunny out and held onto him lightly. "Aww...did Ryu-chan squash Kumagorou? I'm sorry! Here...I'll put you here, so you won't be crushed!" Ryuichi nicely rested Kumagorou in his shopping basket with its head out sticking outside.  
  
Afterwards, he continued on his mission. Ryuichi went to the female accessories section. It was hard for a guy to pick out something like that for a girl, so the only weapon was by instincts. Ryuichi scratched his head, not knowing which brand or what kind of lip-gloss Ayaka-chan would like. "Mou...this is really hard..." He frowned. "Hmm...Maybe Ayaka-chan might like this pink and white one! I think it fits her very well. It also has glitter in it too, so I'm sure she will like it!" A notepad was easy to find, for all Ryuichi had to do was looking in the stationery section. He glanced at the different writing instruments and finally picked out a notebook with appealing Christmas designs on it. He crossed out Ayaka-chan and Yuki.  
  
Now...Tatsuha was the only person left on the list... "I don't know what does he like... Let's see what I can find Na no da!" He swung his basket back and forth, skipping up and down like a little kid. ...Half of his mind on his last present, and half on the expectancy of surprising faces at the party when he hand the gifts to them. But nearly as he wasn't looking, swinging at a rapid swift speed, a corner slammed noiselessly into his pink companion's head, and it fell to the ground without its master knowing... "Ryu-chan." a soft voice cried.  
  
+++  
  
It was December 23. Shuichi had told Yuki to go buy sushi, noodles, cake, refreshments, drinks, and all the necessities in the party. He also told Sakano-san, Hiro, and Suguru to bring their music equipments along to have a karaoke section. He planned it to be a very loud and boisterous party. However, Hiro did warn him of a delay for him because he offered to pick up Ayaka-chan. "Those two..." Shuichi thought. "Oh well! All lovers deserve to have their deep romances! Especially the graceful time of CHRISTMAS!!!" He shouted across the hall.  
  
"What the hell are you shouting out now?"  
  
With dotted eyes, still in his hero-posing stance, Shuichi found Yuki staring at him. "Yuki!! Arigatou for helping out! Thank you thank you thank you!!!" He spread his arms apart, running toward Yuki and preparing to pounce on him. However in contrary, Yuki stood aside, allowing his pink-hair boy to fall face flat on the ground and crash with a loud "BOOM". "Mou...! Is that anyway to treat your lover in the time of Christmas!?"  
  
Yuki sulked and slapped his forehead. "I can treat you however I want to, you know that?" He starred at Shuichi and can't help but chuckle a little at his whiny nose-bleeding face as he stood up.  
  
"BUT YUKI!! You don't have to do this to me! How can I face the others when they come!? Oh...I better get a tissue to stop this--" his words were interrupted with a contact of a kiss from the blonde writer. Shuichi held onto Yuki and caressed.  
  
Yuki let go. "There...that should stop your nose bleeding."  
  
Shuichi touched his nose and wiped his remaining bloodstain. "You're...you're right! Su-ge su-ge, Yuki!! You even have the marvelous power of stopping a nosebleed!" There were his big glittering eyes.  
  
DING-DONG.  
  
"Oh! Someone's here! Wait Yuki, I'll go get the door."  
  
He went to open the door and found his whole NG studio crew in front of him. "Sakano-san! K-san! Suguru-san!" He pranced on all of them and shouted with joy. "Oh I'm sooo glad you guys came!!!"  
  
"Yo!" K replied. "We made it just in time!"  
  
"Ahh...it was difficult look to carry all those equipments with us." Sakano complained.  
  
Then Suguru said with a calm voice, "Oh yes, we have some more guests."  
  
"Really? Who? Who?" Then looking back, Shuichi saw that some more people were coming. "Wel--!" It was ASK, the group that abused him and Yuki before, the group of their arch-rivalry. Shuichi saw that they were just as reluctant as he was, for on Tachi's face, there was a particular remorseful and sad look on it. Tachi knew he wasn't welcomed, yet he was invited without the courage to face all the humiliation. Ken-chan and Ma-kun were trying their best in the back to consult Tachi.  
  
"C-come on in!" Shuichi said to them. They did as were told. As they passed by Suguru and the others, they sensed a dart of hatred behind those stares. What was even harder was when Tachi came face to face with Shuichi. He could just hear the young boy calling him bastard already... But instead, Shuichi patted him on the shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry about it... Let's have a merry Christmas together!" Tachi can't help but smile back at him and slapped lightly on Shuichi's shoulder back. "Thanks..." Ma-chan and Ken-kun in the back glanced happily at each other, and Suguru and the others did the same.  
  
A while later, as the equipments were installed, Tohma and Noriko arrived, surprisingly at the same time with Hiro and Ayaka. They found the house neatly bedecked with Christmas lights, and there was even a Christmas tree in the main hollow room (where the sofas were) set up. In the dining room, they discovered everything tidily prepared with food and utensils. Candles were also set up on the table too. Tohma was dumbfounded. "Shindou-san, did you and Yuki do all this?"  
  
"Thank you for inviting me to your party, Shindou-kun" Ayaka politely bowed to the host. Following, Hiro flattered, "Wow, Shuichi, you've really outdone yourself..."  
  
Shuichi redden a little and scratched his head. "Hehe...you think so? I'm really happy Yuki agreed with this idea. O-oh, Tohma-san, Noriko- san, where is Ryuichi? Didn't he come with you guys?"  
  
Noriko replied, "Well...I tried calling him, and he told me he will come later. Ryu-chan sounded awfully down though. Let's hope he'll come soon! I know Ryu-chan has his own business. Well then!" She placed her arms around Shuichi. "Let's party!!"  
  
Around 15 minutes later, another doorbell was heard and interrupted the karaoke section they were having. Shuichi went to get it, and there was Tatsuha, trembling with enthusiasm, quaking and dying to see his honey lover. He was dressed not too formal, but more formal than usual with a bow tied around his collared shirt. He even had a bouquet of flowers held in one of his hands. "Tatsuha-san...!"  
  
"H-Hey...is Sakuma...Ryuichi r-really here...?" He whispered nervously to Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi sweatdropped. "Um, nope...he hasn't arrived yet." With that reply, Tatsuha melt to the ground in relief. He could for the moment release his tensions.  
  
"Oh, so it's my trespassing brother at the door?" Yuki said after glancing at who it was.  
  
"Hehe...call me whatever you like, aniki... There's no way I'm slipping this chance of meeting the man of my life..." Tatsuha responded, still sitting on the floor out the doorway. Rapidly, he stood up and allowed himself to enter into the house, but his mouth dropped when he noticed the other two Nittle Grasper members. The band in which Ryuichi's in was right in front of his eyes... "H- Hajimemashite!! I'm Uesugi Tatsuha, Yuki's younger brother." He bowed for the ninth time and thought, "Oh God...how can I face Sakuma Ryuichi if I'm already trembling like this...?"  
  
Tohma smiled warmly at him. "I never knew Yuki had such a lively younger brother. Probably it's because he seldom mentions about you." Tatsuha evil-glared at Yuki. "At any rate, from what I heard you said, you seem to be in love with Sakuma-san, is that right?"  
  
"Well...I..." The young black-hair man blushed hard and was speechless. "D-damn..."  
  
Noriko winked at him. "Don't worry, many have fallen for our Ryu-chan before. Tatsuha-kun, if you want to go to him, you must past through me!!" She made a peace sign. She was obviously teasing him. This just made him to burn hotter on the cheeks. The gang of ASK began to find their big family very fascinating.  
  
Another 15 minutes have passed already, and still, there was no sign of Ryuichi showing up. Everyone was worried, but they started chowing on the food already. Noriko gave another three phone calls to his apartment, but apparently, no one answered them. Tohma now and then glimpsed at his watch to look at the time. And Tatsuha...he was disappointed. Very disappointed. He was waiting for this very chance to meet him, to meet him in person... It was unlike seeing him on TV or on books and magazines or even in concerts... He wanted to get to know Ryuichi in person, to touch his hand and feel him, to become just as close to him as Shuichi was. And most of all, he wished for a chance to tell him that he adored him, that he loved him. But with his absence, all his hopes crushed into tiny bits... He just sat in his chair, pressing his elbow onto the table and clutched onto his forehead. He wanted to cry. Everything just sunk down.  
  
Tohma finally came to the conclusion. "Maybe Sakuma-san just isn't coming. I'm sure he would've been here by now."  
  
"No...Sakuma-san will show up..." Shuichi said quietly. "He would've made a phone call or something if he wasn't coming... He told me he would be coming to the party, and I know he won't break his promise. Something must be wrong." He looked at the sad face Tatsuha bared and began to head for the door. "I'm going to look for him!"  
  
"Wait, Shindou-kun! Where are you planning to look for him at?" Sakano shouted.  
  
"At his apartment. Ryuichi gave me his address before, and that's where I'm gonna go. If he's not there, then I will continue to look until I find out."  
  
Suguru stepped forward. "Hold on, Shindou-san! Aren't you over reacting? Not showing up at a party is very normal. Maybe Sakuma-san is just busy with something; what if you disturb him?"  
  
"I'm just worried, and I feel like looking for him. Just wait for me! I'll be right back!" But before he ran out the door, Tatsuha stood up and told him that he was going to follow as well. He scuttled toward Shuichi and the two of them ran ahead. Everybody remained silent, not knowing whether to stay behind or go after them. Soon, more people left.  
  
+++  
  
Shuichi drove in Tatsuha's car, and the two of them arrived at a small apartment that was the most unexpected from the eminent singer. The quality of it wasn't luxurious, but it wasn't destitute either.  
  
"Tatsuha-san, how come you followed me? Is it only because you want to meet him?"  
  
"It's part of the reason. But the other part is...well...I want to do something for Sakuma-san. It's this urge that I have inside that's telling me to come along instead of waiting back there."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
They ran up the building to the room where Ryuichi was living. Catching their breath, they rang the doorbell and shouted out his name, hoping to receive some answer. "Sakuma-san!!! Please, are you there!!" Finally, Shuichi decided to hammer on the door, and which Tatsuha didn't dare to do, he finally followed the pink-hair boy's example afterwards. "..Sakuma...Ryu-chan! It's Shuichi!" After three minutes of patient knocking, they finally heard someone's voice mumbling. "...Shuichi...?"  
  
"Yes, Ryu-chan!" They heard footsteps behind the doors; someone was coming to open the door. There was Ryuichi, starring back at them. Tatsuha felt his cheeks warming up. It's really him...  
  
"Ryu-chan, everyone was worried about you at the party. Why didn't you go? Oh, this is Tatsuha, Yuki's younger brother." He introduced, but his hand was aiming empty air. Tatsuha snuggled right behind him. "Korah, Tatsuha-san..." He shifted to the side and impelled Tatsuha so that Ryuichi could see his shy peachy face.  
  
"So you are Tatsuha Na no da? Hi, I'm Sakuma Ryuichi of Nittle Grasper! Let's be friends." He held out his hand and shook Tatsuha's.  
  
"N-n-n-nice to meet you, Sakuma-san!!" Oh heavens...he could faint that very moment. He was shaking his god's hand, and trailing forward, he was staring at the whole body of Ryuichi. Something didn't feel right... It wasn't him that was trembling, but it was the young vocalist. But then why? Tatsuha look intently at his face and saw something strange. His eyes were a bit swollen and even red, but he still smiled. What happened, he asked himself.  
  
Shuichi felt happy for Tatsuha, for he finally got to meet him. "Ryuichi-san, is there anything wrong and you can't go to the party?"  
  
Ryuichi turned around, pulling his hand away. His tone changed. "I was shopping yesterday...you see... to buy presents for everyone at the party. It was a fun adventure, you know, to shop around everywhere!" He choked. "Kumagorou came along too...but...when I came back, I found that he wasn't with me..." His words were cut off by a sob. He couldn't bare it and hide it anymore. Ryuichi finally got himself to face Shuichi but with his face covered by his right arm. "Ryu-chan lost Kumagorou!!!" He was crying... crying for a lost companion...  
  
"Oh Sakuma-san...I mean, Ryuichi-san..." He couldn't bare that face that was once smiling a happy adorable face. It was hard to watch as Ryuichi painfully ran toward his sofa, burying his face, and not knowing how to comfort him. Shuichi quickly ran out the door, and no one knew what he was up to. Now Tatsuha and Ryuichi were left alone in that room. Kumagorou...Tatsuha remembered reading a certain article interview about Kumagorou. It was Ryuichi's precious pink bunny. To lose something so cherished is a very painful feeling. "Sakuma- san...crying..." His first impression of Sakuma Ryuichi had to be this scene. He wanted to go hug him and soothe him and really wanted to be there for him, but how could he? A pauper like him isn't worthy of hugging the elegant prince! Yet...the temptation... *SOB SOB*...Tatsuha could cry any minute too just listening to his god crying in grief. He took a step forward.  
  
"Pss...Tatsuha-san!"  
  
Tatsuha looked back. Shuichi waved his hand to signal him to come over. Tatsuha looked sorrowfully at Ryuichi, not wanting to leave him, and then went to Shuichi. "What is it now?"  
  
"Here, wear this." He handed Tatsuha what seemed to be the same bunny costume Ryuichi wore once before. "I don't know whether this will comfort Ryuichi-san any better (or even worse), but... Tatsuha-san, be his Kumagorou for the moment!"  
  
"W-What?!? What the hell does that mean?!"  
  
"It means dress up and go and comfort him. And I mean YOU go do it."  
  
"But I can't..."  
  
"This is your chance! You said you want to do something for him, so here you go!" Shuichi shouted loud enough to intimidate his companion but not loud enough to let others hear. "Look...I know it sounds hard...but I know you can. Meanwhile, I'll be going to the shopping center to find Kumagorou."  
  
After a while thought, Tatsuha decided to give it a shot. Right when he finished dressing, they heard footsteps, and they saw couple people from the party coming. Shuichi raised his finger to his lips to hush them. Finally, with courage, Tatsuha proceeded into Ryuichi's apartment (or room) and knelt down in front of him. Ryuichi looked up with watery eyes. "Tatsuha...kun...?"  
  
Tatsuha could feel the tension of blood rushing up to his head again as he spoke. "Sakuma-san...if...if you want...I could be your Kumagorou for the moment..." Ryuichi just gawked at him in the costume that seemed so familiar without saying anything aside from sniffing and gushing out more tears. "...Well...if you don't want..." He felt a tug.  
  
"...T-Tatsuha-kun..." With no warning, Ryuichi swiftly embraced Tatsuha, crying on his chest. Tatsuha blushed badly and wasn't able to conceal that fact. He could feel those cheeks burning as Ryuichi held on tighter. "Oh Tatsuha-kun...! What if Kumagorou is forever lost? What if I'll never see my pink bunny again?!" A tear fell from Tatsuha's face. It was almost as if he threw away everything that moment and focused on the baby that was holding him, and then in return, he stretched out his arms and embraced Ryuichi back. "It's ok, Sakuma-san... It's ok..."  
  
+++  
  
Outside the door, the others were peaking into the scene playing inside. Then Shuichi told them (Hiro, Suguru, Tohma, Noriko, Yuki) the whole simple story as they walk outside the apartment. "Oh poor poor Ryu-chan...It was because he was buying presents for us that he lost it...I feel terrible...!" Noriko exclaimed.  
  
"Me too...Who wants to follow me to go and find Kumagorou?!" Shuichi shouted. Noriko, Hiro, and Suguru volunteered.  
  
"No matter what! I can't let Ryu-chan be sad like that for Christmas!!"  
  
"Well, Shindou-san, since you such a great compassion, I can't help but accompany you on this. It's the only way to fix things up." Suguru commented. Hiro agreed.  
  
"Thanks Noriko-san, Hiro, Suguru..."  
  
Yuki, after being silent most of the way, spoke up. "Shuichi, but wasn't it a foolish idea to leave my brother behind with Sakuma Ryuichi? There's no telling what he might do to him..." He turned toward the apartment.  
  
"Eh...for that part I was a little worried... But Tatsuha-san deserves a little too."  
  
+++ End of Ch.2 +++  
  
Waahhh!! @_@ That was a long chapter! It took forever = =;;; But as I said before, this is my first shounen-ai fic, not to mention the first Gravi one too XP I'm sorry if I can't write! I want to thank all that reviewed so far! Please stay tune for the next chapter. R+R PLEASE!!! (purty please??) MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!!!  
  
BTW, for those who doesn't know, here's a little Japanese defining: Aniki - older brother; Hajimemashite - Nice to Meet You; Su-ge - wonderful. 


	3. Healedyet not healed

"Wish I was Your Kumagorou"  
  
by Sachiko  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own the anime Gravitation. This is only a fanfiction.  
  
Summary: It's Christmas time! Everyone's gathering at Shuichi's party, and Ryuichi decides to buy everyone a little something. But when he went shopping, he lost Kumagorou! (O.o) How will he get his precious bunny back and have a good Christmas? Who will comfort him? (A little TatsuhaxRyuichi shounen-ai-ness)  
  
Author's Note: And again, I can't write those well! Please bear with me! If the taste doesn't satisfy you...SORRY XP OH!  
  
++++ Ch.3 - Healed Yet Not Healed... ++++ Date: 12/25/02 - 1/13/03 (finished)  
  
Damn, I can't believe it... It's true maybe that I'm really obsessed with Sakuma Ryuichi. But I wasn't prepared for this! Not only did I have to see him cry, but now I have to comfort him too. I love the moment... I really do... but temptation can lead me wrong...  
  
Not for a second did I lay my eyes off him. When he's singing, Sakuma- san carries such a serious...manly...sexy...*smack*... face, and when he's off stage, he's so cheerful. But now...just take a look at him. He's not even like that, but instead, he's like a child...so delicate... I soothed him by stroking his back and holding him tight in my chest. It's so warm and refined. I could still hear some sniffles from him, but at least he stopped crying.  
  
"Sakuma-san...are...are you ok?" I tried loosening to see how he was, but he didn't let me go.  
  
"......hold me tighter..."  
  
...What was he saying?!  
  
"...Hold me closer to you...please..." I felt his hands grasping on more than just the costume, but he deeply clutched onto me too. "...Tatsuha-kun...you're warm...like Kumagorou..."  
  
"Sakuma...san..." But I'm not Kumagorou...I wish I was, so I could hug you and be hugged by you...and...If you sleep with Kumagorou...that is...er...I could be there too...in bed with you...  
  
"...Your chest is very warm..."  
  
I squeezed him tighter as he asked me too. I didn't realize at first, but he has such a slim yet strong-built body. I felt it as I ran my hand slowly back and forth on his body. No...I can't be tempted... but...I want to eat him and take a bite out of him...Sh*t...  
  
A little while later, there was a strange silence, and in it, there were little ruffles. Sakuma-san was snoring lightly. How cute... He's asleep. I wanted to see his face that was still buried on me. Gently, I raised him by his shoulders and there his eyes were...closed. But even when he's asleep, his face was still so beautiful. I laid him down on the sofa, and it was a pretty wide sofa too. It's possibly to lay two people's full bodies across. I lay down face to face with him and stroked his cheeks. So soft and flawless...And that mouth...I want to touch for it and kiss it... "Sakuma-san...forgive me..." I reached out and put my arms around his neck and kissed his forehead. "I love you...to death..."  
  
+++  
  
"Are you sure you know which shopping center it is?" Hiro asked Shuichi as they rode in Noriko's car.  
  
"Um...haha...I guess I should've asked. But then again, how could I when Ryuichi-san is like that...?" Shuichi said. "Noriko-san, do you have any guesses which one he might've gone to?"  
  
Noriko nodded. "There's only one where he love to go to when he asks me to go and buy candy for him. It's probably that one." She pointed outside to a small two-story shopping center called "Shira Usagi Ginza" (actually, it doesn't exist in Japan XD).  
  
As they walked in, they realize the possible danger of a crowd cramming around them if they weren't careful. They gathered in a lonely corner, trying not to attract attention. But apparently, they made quite obviousness when they overlapped on each other's shoulders. "Ok, Fujisaki-kun and I will take downstairs, while Shuichi and Noriko- san take upstairs. In ten minutes, we'll report at this same area, na?" Hiro commanded.  
  
"Alright! Let's go!"  
  
One pair ran upstairs, and the other remained downstairs. From corner to section, from section to isles, from isles to gaps, from person to person, they explored circumspectly for the lost stuff bunny. If have to, they even rummaged into piles of hanging or piled clothes. Left. Right. Up. Down.  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"See anything up there? What about here?"  
  
"I don't see no nothing."  
  
Kumagorou was nowhere to be found. They returned back to their meeting place, panting and catching their breath. "...Huff...this is...not good... You guys didn't have any progress either?" Shuichi asked Suguru and Hiro.  
  
"Nai... probably someone took it already...We've looked practically everywhere, including the stuff animal section and dug through almost every area..."  
  
"And he almost got us killed..." Suguru interrupted.  
  
"...Fujisaki..."  
  
Noriko sighed. "We avoided from trying to ask anyone, but then it might be our last chance!"  
  
Shuichi clutched onto his head and stood up. "Oh... POOR RYUICHI!!! Without Kumagorou, he'll be so so lonely!! I will forever not be able to forgive myself even though I didn't do anything wrong!!!"  
  
"H-hold on, Shindou-san... quiet down..."  
  
"Gaaahhh!!! Oh Kumagorou...!! Where are you!? Without you, Ryu-chan might not be able to continue, and then..."  
  
"Shindou-san!" Suguru tried shouting.  
  
"NITTLE GRASPER MIGHT NOT CONTINUE!!! Then the world falls apart AND I CAN'T STAND IT!!!........Eh...?" The store was quiet. Frozen eyes were staring. "Uh oh..."  
  
People whispered. "What's with those people...?" "Hey, they look awfully familiar?" "Where are they from?" Yikes, Shuichi thought as his eyes looked around the murmuring crowd, he certainly did crap this time. He could feel the jerkings from the others, telling him the same thing. Just turn around, shut your stupid mouth, and everything will be fi... "Hey!! I-I-It's the hot-hit band BAD LUCK!!!!! Ooooo It's Noriko of Nittle Grasper!!!!!!" "Really?!" "Oh yeah!!!"  
  
"Oh sh*t... You've really done it this time, Shuichi..." Hiro growled. As a swarm of crowds came teeming on them, "RUN FOR IT!!!" Shuichi, Hiro, Suguru, and Noriko ran for their lives, almost thrashing the whole store as smoke flutter in the air like a wave from isle to isle and shaking the area. They ran upstairs and back again, still unable to lose the stampede. After chasing for what seemed to be seven or more minutes, the people finally realized they were chasing after nobody. "W-where did they go?!" "Maybe that way!" "Let's go!!" Stomp stomp run run...  
  
Four shadows crept behind a door, peeking at the dusting smoke outside. "Phew...we finally managed to escape..." Shuichi commented.  
  
"It's a wonder that Ryu-chan didn't attract anyone like this..." Noriko remarked.  
  
Hiro sniggered. "...That's because he didn't have a jackass with him like someone here..."  
  
"HEY HIRO--!" But Shuichi's words were cut off with Suguru pinning him down by his mouth.  
  
"SHhhh...! PIPE DOWN! ...You want them to hear us?!"  
  
"..Mm..ummm." Shuichi nodded to agreement with his mouth still covered.  
  
"Excuse me...but..." a deep voice spoke. "...What are you guys doing here at the main office?" They turned around and found an elder bearded man wearing former suit puzzly staring at them. "And what's with the herd out there?"  
  
Suguru let loose of Shuichi and became as startled as the others but remained a calm face. They looked at each other, clueless of how to respond. "W-we're..." Shuichi started. "We're just...we're just about to leave! Ahaha...well...see ya!" But Hiro restrained him by the jacket, "We came to look for a lost stuff animal. It's a pink bunny around this big...around ten inches more or less. Have you seen it?"  
  
"Hmm..." The others waited for his answer. "No one has returned a stuff animal of any to me..." They were about to give up. "But we do, however, have a lost&found basket. You might find it there."  
  
Shuichi slapped his forehead. "DUH! The lost&found basket! Why didn't I think of that?!" They followed the man down one room, which seemed to be like a waiting room of some sort what with sofas and all. "A- ano...who might you be?"  
  
The bearded man looked at Shuichi. "Me? I'm the manager of this place."  
  
"Geh...G-gomenasai! Sorry for the...er..."  
  
"Haha!! Don't worry about that out there! It'll clear up before you know it. That face...you guys must be Bad Luck...and of Nittle Grasper... no wonder why they were making such a big fuss over you. It's a pleasure to have you all here. But anyways...here's the basket." He pointed to a bin packed with lost jackets, pens, utensils, even wallets, and a pack of other numerous bunches. Shuichi browsed into the basket, scooping everything out of it, while Suguru, Hiro, and Nuriko remained in the back to catch everything he threw out XD Finally...  
  
He rose up, one hand on his waist and the other raising a pink cute red bow-tied bunny. "FOUND KUMAGOROU!!! It's really KUMAGOROU!!!"  
  
The others rejoiced along with him. "Finally! Now we can go back, and we better make it quick too, otherwise the party's gonna be over." Noriko rushed them. "Oh, thank you so very much, Mr. Manager!"  
  
"No problem. Merry Christmas to you all, my young friends!"  
  
+++  
  
Yuki and Tohma remained outside the door the whole time, waiting for the return of the search party. They stood patiently and conversed their thoughts out, pleasantly without any disagreements at all. The other reason for Yuki at least was to prepare to eradicate his brother if he ever did any perilous stuff to Sakuma Ryuichi, but yet at the same time, he felt like leaving those two in there.  
  
"Yuki!! Tohma-san!! We're back!!!"  
  
The two blonde saw Shuichi and the others returning and smiled. Before approaching the door, they knocked first to see if there's any response. They knocked once, but only silence responded. They tried again and called for Tatsuha, however, no answer. Finally, they decided to turn the knob and peek instead. And then they found Tatsuha and Ryuichi lying on the sofa, where Tatsuha held Ryuichi by the head and holding him close to his chest. They were both asleep.  
  
"Umm...should we wake them?"  
  
Without waiting for a respond, Yuki went forth and punched Tatsuha's head. He began to mumble and opened his teary eyes. "Uh...where am I?" Then he saw Ryuichi's green-ish brown hair in front of him. "S-Sakuma- san! Oh I totally forgot... and I even fell asleep too... Damn...just when I was having fun..."  
  
"And just what kind of fun were you having, Tatsuha?"  
  
Tatsuha turned around. "Eh? A-aniki... and everyone's here...?" His face glowed red. He tried lifting himself upright and tried to lift Ryuichi up gently too. "Shuichi, did you find it?" Shuichi nodded. "Sakuma-san." Tatsuha shoved lightly to wake him up. "Sakuma-san..."  
  
At first, Ryuichi's vision was of the creature he lost, but when it cleared up, he saw the young man. "Tatsuha-kun...?" He got up and stared at his surroundings. "Did Ryuichi accidentally sleep on you? I'm sorry..." he said innocently.  
  
"N-no! It's alright, really, it's alright."  
  
"Sakuma-san..." Shuichi walked up to him with hands hiding behind his back. "Guess who came back to you!"  
  
"Who??" Shuichi reached out his hand to Ryuichi grasping a pink stuff animal. "K-Kumagorou... Na no da...?" "Ryu-chan...Kuma-chan misses you!" He played as its voice. "Don't leave me behind again..." The master squeezed his companion. "Kumagorou!!! I won't leave you behind ever again!"  
  
Shuichi, unexpectedly, was so moved that he be in tears. "This is so touching..." He sniffled with his eyes all watery. Hiro sweatdropped in the back. Shuichi typed his eyes. "...Let's get back to the party then! Everybody's waiting for us. Sakuma-san, will you come?"  
  
"Shuichi, remember, Ryu-chan! Me and Kumagorou will come! Anything for the one who saved Kumagorou!" The hyper fun Ryuichi returned to them.  
  
As they left the room, they seemed to have forgotten about one person. Tatsuha, still in the bunny costume, was the last to leave. As he was looking at the godly Sakuma Ryuichi returning to his normal self, he felt a strange sadness over him. To have Ryuichi in his arms at the former moment was a gift probably wouldn't ever happen to him again, but why wasn't it enough? Why did he feel empty? Ryuichi just left with the others and didn't notice him. Yes, that's it. Tatsuha wanted to be noticed by Ryuichi. "Tatsuha-kun, let's go!" Ryuichi did notice him, or else he wouldn't call him. That's not the notice he wanted; it was passion and respond to him that he was searching for. "Sakuma- san...when I said to be your Kumagorou, I really mean it..."  
  
+++  
  
Ok...I know I know...Christmas passed like hecka long ago... = =;;; I didn't get to finish the fic then. But here's the ch.3! Please R+R and go after the next chapter ^_^ Your comments really inspire me to continue it. 


End file.
